epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles 2: Trump VS Clinton!
Thank you Alanomaly for the awesome thumbnail! :D Hey guys! Dennis here with the next installment in the series no one really has been waiting on. LOL. So, I'd been working on this one a bit, because the connection's quite obvious and, as I found out, a little hard to resist. So this is chalk-full of references and double meanings and stuff. Expect the next battles to be seperated, considering this is the last one that was partially done before I joined the wiki. The rest are being made from scratch. Heads up, this one does NOT have a beat with it, as I looked and looked and couldn't decide on one, though you could likely find one and match it up! For now, just enjoy the lyrics! If I find a beat that's fitting to this flow and such, I'll come back and add it in. I really hope you guys enjoy this one! See you next time! Thank you all for the incredible support so far! I am not hardly like some of the great battle makers on here, but I do enjoy making them. What I enjoy even more is being able to share them with you guys! Enjoy! Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! Donald Trump! Against! Hillary Clinton! BEGIN! Donald: I step all over J.D's with my B's, like the country, you're a mess! I got the J and the D but no W or S! You're the mixing pot of excuses, but now the world's gonna turn! Use some of your Super PACS to apply ointment to that Bern! You likely pandered through Yale, now you sit and ramble. You and your goofy husband both live off a bunch of scandals! Exceeding expectation's what I do, you're a political dunce! Too busy screamin' to minorites to accept that you're getting Trumped! Hillary Clinton: Tone it down a bit, I'll show you real bantering. Didn't know they made another running party out of Tangerines. Bragging about the books you've written, no one cares about your business. Women love me, I know the system, you're not even a politician! Your wall and policies are even faker than you hair; on the campaign trail, You got a bunch of kowtowing Republicans ready to Sieg Heil! You rely on stump speeches, Trump, it's getting pretty boring. "I'm the least racist person!" The Mexicans speak another story! Donald: Step up to that podium, you'll get slayed! I'll show this Immigrant-supporter a real debate! We'll Make America Great Again when I'm in the Oval Office. You wanna Grass-root the States outta' debt? Work on gettin' yourself outta' that closet! Hillary: Oh, did Fred teach you those elegant linguistics? I want Health Care better, all you wanna do is kill it! Shut out people who deserve the right to live! I'd save our country, you'd make us the #1 terroists! Donald: I want to protect veterans, want to support kids lives! That brain-bleed effecting your ability to rationalize?! I mean you got that Joker Grin and those soulless eyes. People judge and question you, I'm 70 and still spry! Hillary: You won't take precedence, you're not at all independent. I indent to hope people don't want George Carlin as their president! You're an egotistical racist who's the best hater. Use some of your dollars for someone better than the Terminator! Donald: You go against the beliefs you say you believe in, such a fail! First Woman? Because First Black worked out so well... I liked you better as Secretary, you were in the background! Should be endorsed by trendies, satanists and maybe a crackhouse! Hillary: You and your friend Putin? I'm wreckin' it! You're less than this! I'd rather be feminist than white supremacist! Donald: Bomb the hell out of you, just like I'll do to Isis! You'd dig the grave deeper and roll around in the crisis! Rig it 'cause you can't win it, just stop talking! Lewinsky's story's interesting, plus, need I mention Benghazi?! You're crooked and hated, like your emails, you won't be who they elect! Title of liar to the max, that's what you Dele-get! Bernie Sanders: Now, Donald, the result of a so called "adult" Is that caucus confirms you're only the front-runner of insults! Your organization won't work! Plus, I don't like your nasely tone! I'd reform the faces of you Trumps like taxes, backhand; small loan! Ted Cruz: I don't support him either, but who thought Bernie was cunning? He was literally running, plus I think he's one hundred! Harvard made me know law, give Brooklyn a taste of a Texan. Turns out the polls weren't the only thing Bernie got wrecked in.. Bernie: Okay, Grandpa Munster, go ahead and try to land it. But America needs Americans, you look pretty Hispanic! USA and NSA loves Bernie when he rhymes, word! You can try to debate, but in the end, you all feel the Bern! Ted: I'm not going to take this from the demoncratic Colonel Sanders. We don't need Stalin again, that's my referendum! I love our constitution, love babies, love christians. But I guess for the second time, Bernie got "jewed" out of his win... {| style="border:1pxsolidrgb(128,128,0);width:761px;margin:1emauto;" | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;font-size:17.6px;"|'Dennis' Rap Battles' |- | style="text-align:center;font-size:14.4px;color:rgb(19,19,19);"|'Season One' | style="font-size:14.4px;"|News • Attila the Hun vs Vlad the Impaler • Hercules vs Conan the Barbarian • Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton • TBA Category:Blog posts